The present invention is generally directed to topical pain relieving compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to topical pain relieving compositions used for the treatment of skin before and/or after the removal of human body hair, waxing (with soft or hard wax), laser hair removal, tattoo application or removal, sugaring, permanent make-up applications and/or any other procedure where the epidermis may be damaged.
Generally, during various body hair removal or laser tattoo removal procedures, an individual will experience pain and damage to the epidermis. Procedures such as waxing and laser tattoo removal are basically a localized control burning of the skin, which results in mild burn-like damage such as redness, mild swelling, irritation, inflammation and dryness. This pain and damage is especially unpleasant upon sensitive areas such as an individual's bikini line. Presently, topical pain relieving compositions used to alleviate pain during processes such as waxing (with soft or hard wax), laser hair removal, shaving, tweezing, electrolysis and tattooing or tattoo removal, sugaring, and permanent make-up applications do not simultaneously treat skin damage.
Accordingly, there is a need for a topical pain relieving composition to be used during processes which damage a person's skin which not only minimizes the pain, but soothes, heals, decreases inflammation and moisturizes the skin as well. Such a composition should include ingredients such as an anesthetic to reduce pain, an anti-inflammatory to sooth and heal, a moisturizing agent, a humectant, a penetration enhancing agent, a thickener, an emollient, a solvent stabilizer, a preservative, an emulsifier, an ultraviolet absorber, a colorant, and a carrier solvent. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.